Dreaming of Love
by Asereht
Summary: Oh no. Naroku has a new plot! Inuyasha and Kagome have mixed feelings for each other even with out his help! There will be blood, betrail, action, romance, and slight humor! READ!
1. i see london, i see france

_**A/N**: This is just a little two-shot I thought I might try. I'm not sure if I should make it into a full length so that's up to you guys to decide! That is if I get enough reviews!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha but someday I shall rule the world . . . ooh shiny!_

This fic. Is dedicated to my little cousin Anna for supporting my writing and giving me a confidence boots. Love you Anna!

Dreaming Of Love 

Around two in the morning Kagome woke up, startled by something in her dream. She sat up disappointed that she couldn't remember all of it. 'Cause for some reason it seemed really important to her. She tried to remember it yet once again, 'Hmmm. . . all I can remember is something green swaying in. . . in what the wind? . . . also something that looked like fog? . . . a flash of silver. . . then. . . nothing but a. . . strange yet. . . familiar touch. . . and then another powerful feeling? Hmmmm. . . I wonder what it means?' She pushed the dream almost completely out of her mind as she had the sudden urge to go take a bath. She gathered up her necessities and walked out of the tent.

Once she was out, Kagome froze. She smiled, as she smelt the night air. She listened as the bugs called out around her hoping to find mates. The moon was still up, giving everything that the moonlight hit an enchanted glow. It was so beautiful that Kagome didn't even notice that Inuyasha wasn't in his tree.

Kagome reached the hot spring just as her craving for a bath reached tenfold. There was a weeping willow tree at one end of the spring that covered a fair amount of. The tree also gave much needed privacy to one who wished to keep a certain monk from spying. She slipped under the branches of the willow. She undressed, deciding that a bathing suit would be unnecessary because Miroku was asleep right now, and submerged herself under the hot, _steamy_ water.

Inuyasha had decided to go and scope out the area. He was sure there were no unwanted demons around them in about a three-mile radius but Inuyasha still felt . . . funny. He felt as if he needed to be somewhere. He lowered his head as if in defeat and took in a large breath. He gagged as he smelled himself. 'Shit! Is this how bad I smelled? I just thought Sango and Kagome were trying to annoy me!' "Feh", was all that was heard as Inuyasha decided to go and wash his kimono in the hot spring. Maybe even take a swim.

One Inuyasha was undressed and in he regretted it at once because all of the rising steam from the hot spring blocked out his keen sense of smell. After washing his kimono he decided that a little swim couldn't hurt. That was until he heard a soft voice a small splash. He spun around and saw ripples emerging out from under the willow tree. Completely forgetting he was nude, Inuyasha half swam half waded over to investigate. He paused for a half of a second before he parted the tree's cover and entered the 'room', speckled with moonlight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was under the water when she saw a flash of the moon and a dark figure that entered her bathing spot. Without even thinking she shot up and the sight that met her eyes stunned her.

_**(A.N.) **Don't you just love cliffys? So tell me what you think. OK? I'll try to up date as soon as I can but I just started high school, so things are getting tough. Love you all!_

_-Asereht_


	2. too good to come true

**_A/N_:** _Sorry it's taken so long but like I said I have just started high school so I probably won't be able to up date or post until Fridays or the weekends. Luckily it's a Friday so I decided to update! Thanks to the reviews I got I decided I should update sooner than appose to later! I don't know if this will be the last chappi or not but if it is, or even if it isn't I've got sum questions for you all, K? So now to our story right after these brief messages._

_Oh! In this stori Kagome is seventeen. Now read on! _

_**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but if **I **owned Inuyasha I would keep him all to myself… after rubbing it all in your faces. Lol! DON'T SUE!_

_This part of the chappi is dedicated to my very 1st reviewer ever, InuandKagforever! Hope you like it! P.S. Keep reviewing! You give me BIG confidence boosters!_

* * *

**Last time - **_Kagome was under the water when she saw a flash of the moon and a dark figure that entered her bathing spot. Without even thinking she shot up and the sight that met her eyes, stunned her._

* * *

"Inuyasha?" she barely got the name out as a whisper as he stood there before her. Kagome was too stunned to even to use the 's' word on him. Besides, she melted at the sight of him. His glistening muscles bathed in moonlight (yum!). Kagome looked at the 'sexy beast' up then down. She blushed deep at the slow realization that he was completely unclothed! As the shock wore down, Kagome realized two things. The first was that _she _was _completely _nude as well, so _Inuyasha_ could see _her _too! And the second came, as more of a surprise, which made her blush even deeper, his member was totally erect!

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome stood up. He whispered her name longingly, "Kagome". He blushed as he realized that she stood before him utterly and completely naked. 'But then again so am I,' he thought to himself as he felt his member rising to meet the beauty before him. But what really struck him hard was that Kagome wasn't trying to cover herself or sit him. So of course he took this to his advantage. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at every curve of her body. He had longed for the girl for two almost three years now. He knew he couldn't have Kagome, but the smell of her arousal wasn't helping him to control himself.

They were looking into each other's eyes now. Neither realizing that they were slowly coming closer to one another. Yet reality stepped in quickly as Inuyasha's member brushed Kagome's thigh. "Sorry!" they both quickly said, but as Inuyasha turned to leave Kagome stopped him. "No! Don't go," she whispered, "please?"

(**A/N: **_Now wouldn't you hate me if I stopped it here? Well because of my second reviewer I'm going to continue. This is for you, djl. Now on with the stori!)_

Before Inuyasha could stop himself, he turned around and picked the slightly shocked miko up and kissed her. It was short, and not deep at all (so no tong you all!), but it was enough to make both of them melt. He put her gently down and said as his amber eyes stared down into her stunningly beautiful brown orbs of light, "Get dressed. I have something to show you."

Once they were dressed Inuyasha held Kagome bridal style and headed off. "Close your eyes", he said softly to the girl in his arms.

"But why?" she questioned.

"Just do it. Please," he hastily added in as to seem more polite. Kagome decided she better do it because she knew Inuyasha might never be like this again. She stayed like that in his arms for about fifteen minutes until Kagome started to get sleepy again. A slight smile crept up Inuyasha's lips as she snuggled into his chest. He would never admit it out loud, but he really enjoyed holding her like this.

"Kagome, open your eyes. We're here", he softly spoke to the sleepy girl in his arms. As Kagome opened her eyes she gasped at the sight before her. The two were in a field of moonlight cherry blossoms. The grass was soft and green, and a little spring ran to one side. Yet right in the middle was a towering oak that left everything surrounding it looking like little saplings. Inuyasha jumped into the oak and sat Kagome down next to him. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself, 'I have to tell her how… how I feel.' But before Inuyasha could even think of where to begin Kagome cut in. "It's _so _lovely Inuyasha! This isn't like you at all!" "Feh!" he couldn't help but say it and slightly turn away. I was a habit by now. "Well _sorry _for trying to do something nice!" "Oh Inuyasha! You know I didn't mean it like that! You don't have to go and get all **arrogant** about it!" "I'm not arrogant! And DON'T YELL!" "I'M NOT YELLING! AND JUST FOR THAT, SI…" "SHUT UP WENCH! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I - I love you." He whispered the last part as another red flush crept its way along his face.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha. "Please say something – anything before we go back", he was starting to get desperate. The truth was, was that Kagome had not clue as in what to say. She had loved him for so long. Through all the pain. Through all the suffering! In times of need and in time of happiness, but never – never had Inuyasha ever showed more than what Kagome had hoped to be a slight affection. She was stupefied the he thought more of her than just a shard detector!

Then suddenly Inuyasha stood up. He couldn't take it. He had expected her not to love him back, but to just sit there doing absolutely nothing was torture. But before he could jump Kagome (trying to keep her balance) stood up and hugged Inuyasha. "I love you too Inuyasha!" She whispered to her shocked companion.

Inuyasha lovingly returned the embrace, then pulled back. "You l-love me? But I'm just a dirty half breed!" "Inuyasha I have loved you for who and what you are. Nothing else. I love you during the new moon. I love you when you are a full – blood demon. And I have and will always love you in-between those times." And at that they leaned in and their lips met, not in greed, nor lust, but in pure love.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. It took her a minute to realize that she was still in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up next to her. The fire was all embers now and she could only just make out Sango and Miroku's sleeping forms. She looked up into the tree she was sleeping under thoughtfully.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. That had to be the most detailed dream he had ever had. He looked down to see Kagome looking up at him. "What do you want?"

She sighed and said, "Nothing Inuyasha. Just … just thinking."

"You should get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." At that Kagome sighed once more and fell asleep. 'I wonder if she had a dream like mine? No, come off it. She couldn't – wouldn't. Feh! What am I thinking?'

And at that last thought Inuyasha slipped into another dream.

_**A/N: **So how did you like it? Come on I have to know? Do you want me to continue? Or if you really ask me nicely I might write an alternate chappi using a lemon. It's up to you peeps! Love you all! Review! _

_Asereht_


	3. the beginning of a plot maybe?

_**A/n:** well here we are! It's another chapter! (The crowd goes wild) I would like to thank you all for the advice I have gotten. I just hope that this story comes out ok. Oh! And I would like to apologize for my lateness. I went to an Irish dance competition in Kansas City and placed 1st and 3rd! Now I'm and advanced beginner in all my dances! Yah! Go me! Also while at the hotel there was an Irish festival going on all Labor Day weekend so of course I went. And while I was there I saw this awesome Irish – rock band called Enter The Haggis. You have to listen to them sometime. I also saw 2 really HOT guys there! Yum, yum, YUM! Then Monday I went to the renaissance festival. And guess my what my character (as well as my real self) is? … An archer! Lol! I even have one of those hunter hats! You know like Robin Hood? LOL!_

_**Disclaimer: **"Imagination is more important that knowledge" –Albert Einstein (me talking) and my imagination is all that I shall ever rightfully own._

* * *

**Last Time**

"You should get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." At that Kagome sighed once more and fell asleep. 'I wonder if she had a dream like mine? No, come off it. She couldn't – wouldn't. I don't! Feh! What am I thinking?'

And at that last thought Inuyasha slipped into another dream.

* * *

**Now**

Some three hundred or so miles south west of our main characters, a demon, or rather a half demon chuckled into the night. "Hmm … maybe I can use this to my advantage", the half spider demon spoke to the little girl holding the mirror he was using to spy on a certain half dog demon.

"If you distract them long enough you could steal their shards and kill them master. The yellow box should do it", the little girl spoke.

_**(Flashback 51 years ago)** _'Finally. I'm finally strong enough to do it. And all it took was to destroy a miko village.' The same half demon was almost done with the current task at hand. He only had to do this one thing and he could no longer be corrupted. All he had to do is make another being from his body and give it his heart. Not the physical one but the sloes heart, and then he would no longer love. Yes, he would still want and need, but with out love his vision would no longer be clouded.

His body started to glow as he broke his heart away. He gave an involuntary scream into the night. He was in so much pain, so much agony. He opened his eyes as it all left and found what looked like his human form staring back at him. "Master Naraku." **_(End flash back)_**

* * *

"Wake up wench! Lets get going!" The young miko didn't stir as Inuyasha yelled at her. "Hello! KAGOME! Wake up!" he yelled as he bent over her.

All Kagome did though was roll on her back and mumble something. At that mumble Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Or well he would have if Inuyasha wasn't bent over Kagome. "AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha and Kagome's faces and upper bodies were smashed together by both his and the spell's weight. He could smell Kagome's tears as Inuyasha felt her arm break. 'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Stupid ass girl! Now she's going to go home! And blame ME for hurting her! SHIT!'

Inuyasha finally felt, to his great relief, the spell lift. He jumped off Kagome as quick as possible to see the damage. But before he could look her over, he was shoved vary hard out of the way. "Kagome! Crap, Inuyasha! Miroku! Get Kagome's pack!" It was Sango. She was crying vary hard for fear that Kagome, he best friend, was seriously hurt. "Where is it? Where does is hurt?" she asked softly. But all Kagome could do was barley whimper.

As it turned out, Kagome's right arm was broken it two places. Once in the middle of her forearm add once just below her shoulder. Her jaw was also injured. Yet luckily not as bad. It had _only_ splintered. This left Kagome without the ability to talk though, because it still hurt way too much to move it. In fact, even without moving, the pain was so intense that she could hardly waver the river of tears pouring from her eyes.

After Miroku and Sango fixed Kagome up to the best of their knowledge, Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome. "Now be careful Inuyasha. We do not need a repeat of what happened."

"Shut up monk! I wasn't even my fault!"

"Yes we know Inuyasha. And I'm sure Kagome knows that as well. I'm just saying be careful." The monk's cool assterier was starting to get to Inuyasha. "Plus I don't think that either of you wanted you first kiss together to be like that."

Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was still asleep from the herbs so as not to hear his colorful vocabulary.

"Inuyasha! Just go!" yelled Sango.

With out another word, Inuyasha was off. He was by then too angry to argue. And in his fury, he started to mumble to himself. But little did he know that Kagome had woken up. "Stupid ass Miroku! What a pervert! Thinks he knows everything! Kagome doesn't like me like that… nor… nor do I?" 'Do I?… No DEFINETLY NOT…?'

'Of course you don't' Kagome sighed inwardly, 'but you are wrong Inuyasha. I do… don't I? I at least have some feelings for you. I think anyway. This all could be the medicine talking you know. … oo! Pretty cloud!" she was asleep again.

"Shit what's wrong with me? I don't like Kagome like that, do I? … NO! No, defiantly NOT…? EEERRR! WHAT"S HAPPENING! Company, yes. Friend… yes! But _mate_? 'YES! NO!' Garrrrrrrrrr!"

This was all very amusing to the bad guy number one. "Thank you Kanna. You may leave." 'Hummm… this should be interesting! If and when I do this right it should turn out to be a repeat of fifty years ago. How very amusing. Finally the jewel will be _mine!_' (Now this is the part where one would usually hear maniacal laughter. That is if it wasn't so OOC!)

As Inuyasha sped towards Keade's hut a pair of eyes followed. Unnoticed by the hanyou. _Go. Go and do what was done fifty years ago. Build then destroy what was never there! Tear their soles! Rip their hearts out. Claim what was never there!_

**_A/N:_ **_You like? I think I will up date this week if I get a chance! Sorry it's so short?Love you All!_

_-Asereht_


	4. enter Kikyo: anger from beond the grave

_**A/N:** (Enter me)(the crowd goes wild. Music plays as I enter in my beautiful gown. Flowers are flying everywhere and tons of bouquets land at my feet. The biggest bouquet ends up in my arms as I make my way to center stage)_ _(crying) Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! I would first like to thank my inspiration! **Sob**! My shower! I know I know it's weird, but that's where I think op most of the plot line! Speaks Anyway I hope you like this! I'm not too proud of this story but oh well. Jut read and review! Oh and sorry for the lateness. School is starting to give me pressure now that I made a part in the musical "Pippin". I'm a soldier and the female courtier. So yah! Go me! _

**Disclaimer: **If a tree falls in the woods and nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Ask Inuyasha if you really want to know. I'm sure he does. (BTW I don't own Inu and co.!)

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

------Seen changes-----

_**Title of "episode"**_

**_(Me interrupting) _**

* * *

**_(Last time)_**

As Inuyasha sped towards Keade's hut a pair of eyes followed, unnoticed by the hanyou. _Go. Go and do what was done fifty years ago. Build then destroy what was never there! Tear their soles! Rip their hearts out. Claim what was never there!_

* * *

**_(This week on Inuyasha)_**

_**enter Kikyo, anger from beyond the grave**_

She practically had him in her hands, yet he still wasn't in hell! 'How? How am I supposed to bring Inuyasha where he rightfully belongs when my own reincarnation wont let me?'

Kikyo walked through the forest with the company of her soul stealers. She had recently left another village in fear they would discover her for what she truly was. Dead. A wandering lost part of a soul, not even whole. But that was ok with her because the one that had betrayed her so long ago would soon be in hell, forever with her.

Then the soul stealers left. "Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo! Wait! We have a gift for you!"

The miko turned around to find some of the village children running towards her. "Children. You shouldn't be this far from the village. What if a demon found you?"

"We know Lady Kikyo."

"It's just that we have a gift for you!"

"Yes! We made it ourselves!"

"I – We hope you like it Lady Kikyo!" The four children held up a package. "Put it next to your bed when you get home!"

Kikyo smiled and took the gift. It was wrapped in a very thin whit paper. She started to unfold it and in side was a… "It's a protection talisman! It will keep demons and the undead away!"

Kikyo could already feel the talisman's warding pulse through her. "Thank you children. Now you best be off."

"Ok Bye!" "Come and visit!" "Bye!" "Don't forget us!"

As soon as the children were out of sight, Kikyo threw the gift into the air and destroyed it with an arrow. 'Any longer and I could have been destroyed' But the thought lingered no longer as she sensed someone running not too far off from where she was. "Inuyasha."

* * *

"We're almost there Kagome," Inuyasha said more to himself than the girl. He was still confused on whether he liked Kagome as more or not. He was sure he loved Kikyo but every time he thought of her thoughts of Kagome interrupted. Yet every time he thought of Kagome thoughts of Kikyo interrupted. 'What's wrong with me? I can't _love_ them both! … Can I? No! Kagome, friend. Nothing more.'

* * *

**_(Kagome's dream)_** It was completely dark as Kagome walked down a hidden trail. Mist swirled around her feet at each step she took. "Inuyasha?" she called out into the blackness. Then she heard it. A twig that was never there, snapping. "Oh!" was all she could get out as Kagome felt burning pains in both of her arms. She looked down to see four arrows **_(two in each arm)_** pinning her to a dead, twisted tree that had yet again appeared out of nowhere. Blood was pooling already. So much. So much. She looked back up. "Kikyo. Why?" 

"Because Inuyasha shall follow me to hell. He does not belong here. Not with the living. This is not his world. He should never have spent any amount of life with you but no matter. He will soon be dead with me!"

"How Kikyo? How? He loved you! He didn't betray you! That was Naroku! He tricked you! You have to believe me! Not a day has passed that Inuyasha has stopped loving you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Enough! Silence!" and at that the undead miko knocked an arrow and aimed it at Kagome's heart. "Now you shall feel what I feel. Nothing!"

The arrow flew fast and true. "Inuyasha!" It hit.

* * *

She opened her eyes. "SIT!" Inuyasha did a face plant just barely avoided what would have been a lethal arrow. Luckily Kagome landed on Inuyasha's arms and was unharmed. She sat up and immediately could feel the pain in her jaw and arm. 

Inuyasha was so concerned for Kagome's sake that he hadn't even noticed Kikyo's soul collectors, and eventually her arrow. "What was that for!" but all Kagome could do was look painfully in the direction of where Kikyo had been moments before. "Do you want to break another arm? And what the hell are you looking at!"

Kagome shakily stood up and walked over to the tree where the arrow had hit. 'It's gone now, but there's still the mark it left. Maybe Inuyasha can smell who it was.' Kagome was hoping that she had imagined everything but a feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to where Kagome was standing. He bent down and sniffed the place in the tree that Kagome was pointing at. "What? Nothing. Now if your done, do you think we could leave? We're almost there.

Kagome sighed. 'Maybe it was all a dream.' She climbed into Inuyasha's arms and they headed off.

* * *

"How did she know I was there? She must be more powerful than I once thought. Come." The soul gatherers surrounded her and they disappeared from view.

* * *

_**(A/N): **So how did you all like it? Sorry it was so late. I'll try to up date this week but the chapters might have to become shorter. Oh well. Review please! __Asereht _


End file.
